starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Chirrut Îmwe
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 52 BBY | thuiswereld = Jedha | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 BBY, Scarif | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Guardian of the Whills | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1.73 meter | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Wit | wapen = Lightbow Staf | vervoer = | affiliatie = Guardians of the Whills Rebel Alliance }} 250px|thumb|Chirrut neemt het op tegen de stormtroopers op Jedha Chirrut Îmwe was een Guardian of the Whills die na de vernietiging van Jedha zich aansloot bij Jyn Erso en haar missie om de Death Star plannen te stelen. Biografie Guardians of the Whills De diepgelovige Chirrut Îmwe geloofde als Guardian of the Whills dat al het leven verbonden was met de Force. Hoewel Chirrut blind was en zelf over geen Force-krachten beschikte, had hij zijn lichaam getraind door fysieke en mentale beproevingen. Net als de andere leden van de Guardians of the Whills geloofde Chirrut niet in een bepaalde filosofie om de Force te volgen. Als Guardian geloofde hij dat hun visie er meek on in slagen om de totaliteit van de Force te begrijpen dan bijvoorbeeld de Jedi. Chirrut was geboren op Jedha waar hij zich aansloot bij de orde die de Temple of the Kyber bewaakte. Wanneer hij blind werd, wilde Chirrut niet zeggen, maar hij aanvaardde zijn lot en leered zijn andere zintuigen maximaal te gebruiken om zijn zicht te compenseren. Zo leerde hij de gevechtskunsten van de Zama-Shiwo, de Jedha vechtkunst van het inwendige oog van de uitwendige hand. In die techniek stond de controle van de fysieke aanwezigheid central. Chirrut was gewapend met een staf en met een special Lightbow. Hij droeg ook een Starbird als halsketting. Chirruts beste vriend en lijfwacht was de pragmatische Baze Malbus, ooit de meest devote Guardian of the Whill, maar hij was zijn geloof verloren en geloofde nu eerder in zware bewapening en pantsers om zijn volk, Chirrut en Jedha te verdedigen. Toen het Galactic Empire Jedha innam en de Kyber Crystals weghaalde uit de tempel, werd Chirrut niets anders dan een veredelde bedelaar in de straten van de Holy City. Jyn Op een dag voelde Chirrut de aanwezigheid van een Kyber Crystal, ook al was dat een klein Kristal, in de vorm van Jyn Erso’s ketting. Jyn was verbaasd dat Chirrut wist dat ze een Kristal droeg en hij zei dat the strongest stars have hearts of Kyber. Jyn werd weggeleid door Cassian Andor die wist wat de Guardians of the Whills waren en niet wilde dat Jyn werd afgeleid. Maar niet lang later werden Jyn, Cassian en hun droid K-2SO gegrepen door een patrouille van Stormtroopers. Chirrut, die door Jyn werd herkend als de Guardian die haar eerder had aangesproken, vroeg aan de troopers om iedereen met rust te laten. De troopers waren niet onder de indruk van de blinde man, maar voor ze het wisten, lagen ze allemaal op de grond en had Chirrut hen een voor een verslagen in een duel met zijn lichaam en zijn staf, waarvan de splinter van een kyber crystal in de top zit. Meteen daarna kwamen er versterkingen, maar Baze was Chirrut gevolgd en schoot al de troopers neer. Alvorens ze zich aan elkaar konden voorstellen, werden Cassian, Jyn, Baze en Chirrut gegrepen door de Partisans van Saw Gerrera. Ook Chirrut werd geblinddoekt, al was daar totaal geen reden toe. In hun cel vroeg Cassian Andor zich af of Chirrut een Jedi was, maar dat was hij niet volgens Baze. Chirrut bleek ook zijn gebed opzeggen “The Force is with me. I am one with the Force.” toen ze opgesloten waren. Hij legde aan Cassian uit dat Baze zijn geloof verloren was geraakt. Ondanks hij niet zag, was Chirrut de eerste die opmerkte dat de cel naast hen ook bewoond was, namelijk door Bodhi Rook. Jedha & Eadu Toen er paniek ontstond in de basis van Saw, opende Cassian de celdeur en droeg hij Chirrut en Baze op om Bodhi te bevrijden en om te vluchten. Terwijl Cassian Jyn ging halen, liepen Chirrut, Baze en Bodhi naar de U-Wing die door K-2SO werd bestuurd. Met hulp van Cassian konden ze net ontsnappen aan de ramp die op Jedha was gebeurd. De Death Star was de maan immers genaderd vanwege de gelekte informatie over de Death Star. Orson Krennic nam geen risico en blies de Holy City op. Op weg naar Eadu, waar het team Jyns vader moest gaan oppikken, kreeg Chirrut bevestiging van het vreselijke nieuws dat de hele maan Jedha vernietigd was. Hierdoor had Chirrut geen thuis meer en nog meer dan bij Baze waren ook tal van zijn mede Guardians gesneuveld en was de fysieke vertegenwoordiging van zijn religie, zoals de Temple of the Kyber vernietigd. Jyn vertelde dat haar vader een zwakte in de Death Star had gebouwd, maar niemand had iets gezien. Chirrut zei echter dat hij Jyn geloofde, maar Cassian vond dat vrij ongeloofwaardig. Op Eadu verlieten Cassian en Bodhi het schip, maar Chirrut merkte terloops op ‘’of Captain Cassian het gezicht had van een moordenaar’’. Op dat moment realiseerde Jyn zich was Cassians plannen waren en trok ze er zelf op uit om haar vader te redden. Chirrut verliet het schip na Jyn en zei dat Baze hem zou beschermen. Toen de Rebel Alliance de basis op Eadu aanvielen, mengde Chirrut zich in de strijd en met zijn lightbow kon hij zelf een TIE Fighter neerhalen die neerstortte op een gevaarlijke turbolaser die voor heel wat schade had gezorgd Rogue One 250px|thumb|Baze Malbus en Chirrut op Eadu Jyns plannen om de Death Star blauwdrukken te gaan stelen op Scarif, zoals haar vader had aangeraden, werden de kop ingedrukt door de Rebel Alliance Council. Bodhi wilde de missie toch ondernemen, net als Chirrut en Baze die toch geen thuiswereld meer hadden. Cassian en K-2SO vervoegden het team, net als vele Alliance SpecialForces. Nadat Bodhi hen aan boord van de gestolen Shuttle SW-0608 doorheen de Scarif Shield Gate had geloodst en het team nu bekendstond als Rogue One, kreeg Chirrut samen met Baze, Pao en Ruescott Melshi de leiding over een groep commando’s. Zij moesten overal paniek zaaien door explosieven aan te brengen waardoor Jyn, Cassian en K-2SO hun infiltratie zonder minder problemen konden voltooien. Eens de explosieven waren ontstoken, gebruikte Chirrut zijn lightbow in de strijd tegen de stormtroopers. Hij voelde echter ook de aanwezigheid van de enorme AT-ACT Walkers en waarschuwde Baze op tijd om te vluchten. Net daarna kwamen X-Wing Starfighters ter hulp van de rebellenvloot van Raddus. Terwijl de strijd vorderde, kreeg Bodhi Rook de missie van Cassian om de rebellenvloot te waarschuwen dat ze de Shield gate moesten opblazen. Dat was de enige manier om de grote bestanden van de Death Star plannen door te sturen naar de vloot. Ruescott Melshi kreeg daarna te horen dat zijn groep moest proberen om een hoofdschakelaar te vinden waardoor Bodhi verbinding kon maken met het Imperial netwerk en de vloot zou kunnen contacteren. Makkelijk was het niet. De hoofdschakelaar bevond zich op een stukje strand waarop Chirrut, Baze, Melshi en Taidu Sefla zich bevonden. Sefla stelde zich snel kandidaat, maar werd neergeschoten door de Death Troopers van Krennic die zich in de strijd hadden gemengd. Melshi was zwaargewond, dus achtte Chirrut zijn moment gekomen. Baze waarschuwde zijn vriend, maar Chirrut ontweek op wonderbaarlijke manier alle schoten van de Death Troopers totdat hij de schakelaar omzette en Bodhi contact kon leggen met de vloot. Meteen daarna explodeerde een granaat in de buurt van de schakelaar. Chirrut werd levensgevaarlijk gewond, maar herkende het silhouet van Baze die naar hem toe kwam. Chirrut was stervende door de explosie, maar hij zei tegen Baze dat hij hem altijd in de Force zou kunnen vinden. Chirrut stierf en kort daarna zou ook Baze zijn voorbeeld volgen … Chirruts actie bleek achteraf van goudwaarde te zijn, aangezien Jyn en Cassian de plannen konden doorsturen naar Admiral Raddus. Achter de Schermen Chirrut werd gespeeld door Donnie Yen. Verschijning *Rogue One Bron *Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Rogue One: Rebel Dossier *Rogue One Novelization *Guardians of the Whills Novel category:Mensen category:Guardians of the Whills category:Rebel Alliance Personeel